Mafia heirs, and monsters, and spirits oh my!
by Desolaterose1
Summary: tsuna's life has always been... odd, even before she started seeing the supernatural. It's unavoidable as the reincarnation of a long dead mafia boss, ghostbuster, supernatural savvy, Messiah, vigilante, with magic powers including but not limited to a creepy and most definitely slightly precognitive instinct, instant self-combustion with weird fire powers, and god level charisma.
1. Chapter 1: first contact

**Tsuna's life has always been… odd, to put it politely. If one were to put it bluntly they would say her life is batshit insane but that has been readily evident to most everyone who has had more than a passing acquaintance with the young woman, and none have been rude enough to point that fact out yet. The idea that most of said beings being not quite human in themselves and/or are nowhere near normal would add to the oddity that is tsuna's life doesn't seem to occur to them but magical creatures and colorful combustional humans have never been famed for logic. What is logic to a creature that bends the laws of the universe on a regular basis? But back to the main point, tsuna's life has always been odd, even before she started seeing the supernatural, for how many can say that they are the reincarnation of a long dead mafia boss, ghostbuster, supernatural savvy, Messiah, vigilante, with magic powers including but not limited to a ridiculous slightly creepy and most definitely slightly precognitive instinct, instant self combustion with weird fire not fire, and ridiculously powerful charisma? (note: while Giotto and tsunami may attempt to claim that their charisma is not magical and should probably be classified as insanely bad luck any of the assorted magical creatures and occasional human caught in there arua will disagree. Any attempts to distinguish if it is, in fact, a magical trait have been inconclusive) Not many I can assure you, from the moment she was conceived tsuna has been odd (this was not helped by the fact that her conception itself happened on a leap year, full moon, planetary convergence, and solar eclipse.)**

* * *

 **This is unbeatad be kind to my comment section**

* * *

Chapter 1: first contact

Nana Sawada shares many things with her daughter, her nose, eye color, cooking skill, propensity toward kindness, nurturing instinct, and a certain inherent oddness, but sadly she doesn't share her daughter's intelligence, situational awareness, or her surprisingly uncommon common sense. Due to this unfortunate discrepancy between mother and daughter tsuna learns very quickly to be protective of her mother and ever increasingly self-sufficient. For as nice as nana is she just doesn't realize things like you need to lock up cleaning supplies and keep dangerous chemicals far out of a toddlers reach, and she shouldn't leave a child unsupervised when you decide to go picnicking in the woods of namori. That and the fact that tsuna is as stated the reincarnation of a long dead mafia boss, ghostbuster, supernatural savvy, messiah, vigilante, with magic powers it is no surprise that she awoke said magical powers/weird fire ability (witch Verde keeps attempting to claim as entire scientific) earlier than the common mafia child. At the tender age of four and nine and a half months tsunami awoke her flames.

It was a lovely day, the birds were singing the sun was shining there wasn't a cloud in the sky and Nana Sawada was in an excellent mood. her darling had called earlier in the morning and her cute little Tsu-chan just learned a new word! She wanted to do something fun today something exciting, taking a glance out of the window at the lovely summer sky she was hit with a wonderful idea. "Tsu-chan! Get dressed we're going on a picnic!" she practically sang twirling around to start preparing a basket for there outing. "yes Kaa-san!" oh her daughter was just so cute, nana giggled to herself as she packed a basket with things that should not reasonably be able to fit in a picnic basket, but nana Sawada and reality had never quite gotten along and she had the habit of ignoring it if at all possible.

Tsu-chan was so excited her Kaa-san was taking her on a picnic! she wasn't quite sure exactly what a picnic WAS yet but if Kaa-san was excited about it it's gotta be fun right? She hummed happily as she swung her hands back and forth skipping beside her mother through the picturesque wood on the outskirts of namori. Casting wide eyes around her tsuna curiously asked her mother, "Kaa-san? Are there fairies here?" nana nearly squealed as her daughter looked up at her with wide sparkling eyes flowers dancing around her in a halo-like fashion. nana beamed back her own flowers blooming brilliantly in the background (no one is quite sure where the flowers and sparkles that apperere around the swada women, giotto, and the occasional saswaga came from but mukuro, mamon, and chrome all independently verified they aren't mist creations. The mystical community of namori are equally baffled.) "if you want tsu-chan can go looking for fairies while mama sets up lunch" nana replied. Tsunami's eyes blew up to massive proportions on her small face and her flowers froze mid dance, "realy, tsu-chan can go looking for fairies?" she gasped. Across the world, 17 consecutive rainbows appeared and two terminally ill kittens miraculously recovered from their injuries. Nana repressed a sqweel "of course tsu-chan can! Just don't wander too far. You don't want to get lost" tsuna noded determinedly, a serious look on her little face the effect of witch was only slightly lessened in by the flowers dancing gleefully around her head joined by the occasional sparkle or rainbow. "I promise i won't get lost kaa-san!" she said before pelting off into the forest leaving her mother behind squealing about how cute her little tsu-chan is.

"I'ma find kaa-san a fairy." the little girl said with a glint in her eye. promptly starting to check under all the mushrooms she could find and knocking very lightly on flower buds asking politely if any one was home. Working her way across the small patch of trees she had decided to investigate first, she heard the sound of water rushing. "A river! Maybe tsu-chan can find fairies there!" she started to run toward the sound of rushing water before a thought occurred to her, "what if the fairies are bathing it be rude to just walk in on them," pausing to think her conundrum over she furrowed her brows and bit her lip. "what if tsu-chan… closed her eyes would tsu-chan be rude then?" she queried to herself frowning. "Tsu-chan will close her eyes so she isn't mean to the fairies" tsunami decided, determinedly screwing her eyes shut and placing a hand over them for good measure.

she started stumbling toward the sound of rushing water. Tsunami hadn't walked more than 3 meters before she found the source of rushing water. She found said source by pitching over the edge of a small cliff and falling directly into the river. The rush of air and sudden chill of water surprised a squeak out of tsunami, witch wasn't really a skweek because any sound she tried to make was muffled by her choking on the unexpected water filling her airways. Panicking and thrashing in the cold unrelenting current a desperation filled tsuna. She didn't want to die, she wanted to find the fairies, she wanted to have lunch with kaa-san she, she, she DIDN'T WANT TO DIE! Tsuna's eyes sprung open blazing a brilliant orange hue. her struggles gained a new intensity as she fought toward the surface.

While tsunami had unlocked a new power within herself and dying will mode did increase the strength of its user, that did not change the fact that tsunami only had the body of a four year old and was fighting against currents that could easily sweep adults away, but what it did do was attract the spirit of this rivers attention. The spirit of this river had been minding her own business smoothing over some pretty stones when, something in her changed. a mini paradox happened and a creature of fire was attempting something in her depths. Her consciousness centered around this oddity in her rapids. Fortunately for Tsuna the spirit of this river was a maternal, kind spirit and she was horrified to find a poor little fire sprog trapped in her! The poor thing must have fallen off the nearby cliff! scooping up the poor baby who couldnt be older then half a century up in her arms and deposited her on the cliff. She fluttered around the child nervously. she had no idea how to help the little fire spawn should she find something to relight the child on fire with? Should she put a tree on top of her so she could eat it? Oh this so wasn't her domane! Drawing the water out of the little one she contemplated her options.

Fortunately before the water spirit decided it was a good idea to find some way to throw tsuna in a volcano the little girl woke back up. Gazing in awe at the worried face of the blue, BLUE! Woman leaning over her tsunami smiled brilliantly (unknowingly making the watersprite have a mini heart attack because CUTE! Incidentally, this was also the first recorded heart attack in a yokai/kami/japanese magical creature in centuries. -it would not be the last-) "are you a fairy! Hi, my names tsu-chan! Did you save tsu-chan? Kaa-san will wanna meet you! Do you want to meet kaa-san? Kaa-san made a really yummy lunch you can join tsu-chan and kaa-san for lunch! Will you please join tsu-chan for lunch please please please pretty please!" the water sprite could only nod dumbly stuned stupid by the sparkles and flowers dancing across her vision. Why had she thought that this was a fire youki again? Happily grabbing the spirits hand, its cold like water how cool is that! Tsunami happily chattered as she dragged her new devoted follower *chough chough* sorry her new 'friend' to meet her mother.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! I found a fairy! A real fairy! She's really nice and she saved me from a river! Can she have lunch with us please please pleeeeaaaaasssee?" tsunami cheered as she got within hearing range of her of mother "of course tsu-chan, i brought enough for your new friend, why don't you introduce me to fairy-san!" nana said turning around to smile brilliantly at the water spirit causing daisies to bloom all around her head. The poor water sprite felt faint "ohmygod, there's two of them" she whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: Aidoru is confused

**Tsuna's life has always been… odd, to put it politely. If one were to put it bluntly they would say her life is batshit insane but that has been readily evident to most everyone who has had more than a passing acquaintance with the young woman, and none have been rude enough to point that fact out yet. The idea that most of said beings being not quite human in themselves and/or are nowhere near normal would add to the oddity that is tsuna's life doesn't seem to occur to them but magical creatures and colorful combustional humans have never been famed for logic. What is logic to a creature that bends the laws of the universe on a regular basis? But back to the main point, tsuna's life has always been odd, even before she started seeing the supernatural, for how many can say that they are the reincarnation of a long dead mafia boss, ghostbuster, supernatural savvy, Messiah, vigilante, with magic powers including but not limited to a ridiculous slightly creepy and most definitely slightly precognitive instinct, instant self combustion with weird fire not fire, and ridiculously powerful charisma?** ** _(note: while Giotto and tsunami may attempt to claim that their charisma is not magical and should probably be classified as insanely bad luck any of the assorted magical creatures and occasional human caught in there arua will disagree. Any attempts to distinguish if it is in fact a magical trait have been inconclusive)_** **Not many I can assure you, from the moment she was conceived tsuna has been odd (this was not helped by the fact that her conception itself happened on a leap year, full moon, planetary convergence, and solar eclipse.)**

* * *

 **chapter 2: Aidoru is confused**

* * *

Aidoru, Namori's resident river spirit was feeling quite overwhelmed, she wasn't quite sure how she got here or where these, fire sprites? Disguised kami? Embodiments of all that is good and pure? Came from. The assumed mother who had introduced herself as, "just call me Nana dear" Sawada was beaming brighter than the sun and shoveling more food then the water spirit could ever eat on to her plate. the smaller being referred to as, "Tsu-chan" happily chatted about everything and nothing. Aidoru was honestly quite confused and she needed something to ground herself with. Slowly taking a baffled bite of the food forced upon her she chewed contemplatively.

The world stopped spinning.

The heavens opened allowing a chorus of angels to descend and serenade the world in

a beauteous melody. Trumpets sounded and the angels sang to the fireworks erupting in her mouth. Aidoru's eyes started to water, slow tears of absolute joy rolled down her cheeks. Had she died and gone to heaven? Had she unlocked nirvana? Was this the taste of the promised land? Was this what a utopia would be based on?

Aidoru had decided these two heavenly creatures must be kami of some sort, for who else could produce miracles such as the food nana-sama had gifted her?

"Aidoru-san, how are you liking your food?" nana asked, Bambi brown eyes widening in curiosity, her head tilting to the side with the question.

Aidoru's tears started to come faster and the river started to roar in the background, swallowing Aidoru relied horsley, "it's wonderful Nana-san, I was just wondering if I could get the recipe?". Nana beamed and Aidoru started to hyperventilate. "SothisishowIdie," the sound that was squeezed from Aidoru's throat only sounded vaguely like Japanese.

Aidoru the water spirit was having a very… odd day.

She had been minding her own business when a little fire kami had fallen into her river, after that everything had been a bit of a blur. All she could really remember was flowers, sparkles, heavenly ambrosia, a promise to visit again, and the CUTE™.

Clutching the recipe nana had bestowed to her lowly self, she stumbled back toward her river in a drunken bliss. She wasn't quite sure why Nana had been carrying the recipe but she wasn't going to complain.

Letting herself fall back into her river, she read over the recipe nana had blessed her with humming happily. Suddenly a horrible, monstrous, apocalypse starting, world-destroying revelation sook Aidoru. The river itself froze with her revelation, rivers don't come with kitchens. she didn't have a kitchen! how was she supposed to make the ambrosia!

A low wail echoed out of the water spirits throat. Her foooooooooooooooooood! Pouting she let her consciousness flow down the river toward her consorts home. She needed snuggles and comfort. How else was she supposed to get over the loss of her will to live!

Bursting out of her river she grabbed her child and started to sob. "KAA-CHAN" her little yam squeaked in surprise, her only response was another wail of mourning. "TO-CHAN KAA-CHAN IS DYING" the poor four-year-old cried completely misinterpreting the situation.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto had been calmly cleaning the Shigure Kintoki when his son screamed and nearly caused him to cut his hand off. Gripping his sword tightly he smoothly rose to his feet rushing toward the stairs, when his son screamed again he broke out into dead run forgoing the stairs and leaping out of his second story window. "Takeshi what's wrong who's attac-" his sentence stopped short at the sight of his wife sobbing on his son. Dropping his sword he practically teleported to her side, "Aidoru what's wrong? Who do I need to kill? What do you want me to do? Darling say something" he begged desperately. was someone throwing their trash in her river again, was there another duckling hit by a truck? Did he need to… inform some trash not to throw dead bodies into his wife?

"I-I…" his wife sniffled pitifully tightening her grip on Takeshi who was starting to turn purple from his mother's tight grip. "who do I need to deal with" Yamamoto growled infuriated by the despair in his worlds voice. "I don't have a kitchen!" his wife sobbed like her life was ending. Yamamoto's brow furrowed and when he next spoke it was tentative almost questioning, "honey… we have a kitchen I own a rester-" Yamamoto was cut of as his wife dropped Takeshi and launched herself at him.

* * *

Lil **outtake**

* * *

"Yam-chan," Takeshi put down his action figures and turned his full attention to his mother. "Yes ka-chan?" he asked innocently unaware of the life-changing news his mother was about to share.

"Yam-chan you're gonna get a little sibling" she announced beaming at her son.

Yamamoto who had been minding his own business making dinner in the background froze letting out a quite wheezing sound "...What!"

* * *

 **Grissena5: thank you for your compliment! While tsunami did get the ability to see spirits from her father I will eventually go over why nana can see spirits in a later chapter. I won't reveal anything about tsunami's flames getting sealed I will say you were right on the mark about Takeshi's relation to the water sprite.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: yes she can! While Aidoru isn't a fairy Tsu-chan is still young enough to be going through her fairy faze so when she sees a magical blue woman her first thought is, fairy!**

 **Foxchick1: thank you for your review! Reviews make my world go round!**


	3. Chapter 3: how to raise a hanyou

**Tsuna's life has always been… odd, to put it politely. If one were to put it bluntly they would say her life is batshit insane but that has been readily evident to most everyone who has had more than a passing acquaintance with the young woman, and none have been rude enough to point that fact out yet. The idea that most of said beings being not quite human in themselves and/or are nowhere near normal would add to the oddity that is tsuna's life doesn't seem to occur to them but magical creatures and colorful combustional humans have never been famed for logic. What is logic to a creature that bends the laws of the universe on a regular basis? But back to the main point, tsuna's life has always been odd, even before she started seeing the supernatural, for how many can say that they are the reincarnation of a long dead mafia boss, ghostbuster, supernatural savvy, Messiah, vigilante, with magic powers including but not limited to a ridiculous slightly creepy and most definitely slightly precognitive instinct, instant self combustion with weird fire not fire, and ridiculously powerful charisma?** ** _(note: while Giotto and tsunami may attempt to claim that their charisma is not magical and should probably be classified as insanely bad luck any of the assorted magical creatures and occasional human caught in there arua will disagree. Any attempts to distinguish if it is in fact a magical trait have been inconclusive)_** **Not many** I **can assure you, from the moment she was conceived tsuna has been odd (this was not helped by the fact that her conception itself happened on a leap year, full moon, planetary convergence, and solar eclipse.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: how to raise a hanyou by Tsuyoshi Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

* * *

Yamamoto was a man with many layers. _(like an onion)_ there was the face he showed to the general public as happy go lucky man who had no greater ambition than to make sushi and have his family be happy, the relaxed act he showed his civilian friends of a cheerful man with a hidden serious side who is wholly devoted to caring for his small family, The stone cold mask he donned as an assassin, the gize of an unsuspecting human lover presented to the supernatural community, and finally his true self with his wife and child a man with layers more complicated than a jigsaw puzzle who loves the both of them so deeply he would terraform the earth to make them happy.

But no matter how much he loves his wife and son that doesn't make living with a river spirit and their half-human son any easier, and in moments like this, his dearest wish was for his family to be a little more normal. _(and no the secret assassin with magical fire powers was NOT aware of his own hypocrisy)._

His son was happily splashing around in the tub giggling cheerfully at his father's useless attempts to pull him out and get him to go to bed. Now it usually would be rather sad if a trained HITMAN couldn't catch a 4-year-old in a small tub, but this particular four-year-old was half river spirit which meant he could literally become one with his bath water. To be honest it was still quite sad.

Tsuyoshi kneeled by the tub cursing trying to fish his son out of the tub only to have him slip out of fingers once again. Letting out a particularly vicious curse, _(in Italian he wasn't going to have his son learn his bad habits)_ he threw his hands up in defeat and stormed out of the bathroom to find his wife

Slamming the back door open he stomped down to the edge of the river bed and called for his wife's attention "Aidoru I know you can hear me! I need you to deal with your son!" he shouted at the river well aware that if had any neighbors he would look more insane then he already was.

His lovely wife's body slowly formed out the river beneath her with her light blue skin flowing navy hair and kimono that seemed to ripple and shift reflecting the moonlight like the river she was born from and the mist that had seemed to roll in as her body formed she certainly appeared magical. almost otherworldly as she glided closer to her husband writhed with a swirling mist.

While usually, Yamamoto would take a moment to appreciate the striking figure she cut in the night maybe wonder why such a vision of glory chose a lowly human such as himself, but not tonight. Tonight he was too frustrated at there little devil spawn of a child.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong? What did our little yam do now?" Aidoru asked laying a loving hand on her consorts cheek. "You son has become one with his bath water andIi can't get him out" he growled angrily, nevertheless he leaned into his loves touch

Running a finger across her husband's forehead she smoothed his expression into something less angry. With a sigh, Yamamoto settled into frustration instead of annoyance. "This is your fault by the way," he grumbled winding his arms around his wife's waist.

"And how is this my fault?" the water sprite giggled wrapping her arms around her beloved's neck and relaxing into his hold. Yamamoto sent her a dry look, " I can grab a human four-year-old and physically remove him from the tub. I can't do that when your son literally becomes water between my fingers" he grouched tightening his hold at the water spirit.

"And why does he need to be removed from the tub?" she asked causing Yamamoto to scowl again, "human children have bedtimes and its twenty minutes past Takeshi's" Yamamoto responded grumpily sending an aggravated glare back at the house. "He can always sleep in the tub it's not like he can drown" Aidoru stated matter of factly laying her head on her husband's chest.

"You're not the one who has to deal with it when he gets up in the middle of the night and decides he's going to sleep in his bed and wants to be tucked in." Yamamoto grouched sending a tiny glare at his wife.

"If it's that much of a problem I'll go fish him out" she sighed kissing him on the cheek and heading inside of the house he otherworldly mist following her toward there home.

Glancing out into the night Yamamoto took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his home. His wife's river sparkled under the moonlight, the firefly's distorted glow reflecting upon her surface.

the quiet melody of the night sinking into his bones, the sounds of his wife's river sedately splashing on the shore, the quiet song of the grasshoppers singing to each other, the faint buzz of electricity unnoticeable to most humming loudly to his ears.

With a silent sigh Yamamoto Tsuyoshi turned around and headed back into his home. He had a son to put to bed.

* * *

Yamamoto had moments where he deluded himself into thinking he wished his family was normal. moments where he was frustrated enough to forget that nothing worthwhile came easily, but in times like this, as he gazed upon his laughing wife and child both of which had ended up in the tub giggling and splashing each other in a mock war he knew that he wouldn't change his family for the world.

* * *

Shiho-Akemi: thank you for your review! And yes tsunami was very lucky Aidoru was there to save her, though Aidoru is actually blue there wasn't a flame affecting that.

* * *

I'm pretty sureI'mm butchering the name modifiers so if anyone can give me some tips i'd be much obliged.

* * *

 **R &R it helps me justify to my self why this is totally not procrastination and I should be working on this instead of my essay **


	4. Chapter 4: a bit of perspective

Chapter 4: a bit of perspective

Takeshi Yamamoto was a pretty simple kid he liked his ka-chan and his to-chan, he liked bath time, playing with his ka-chan in the river, making yummy food with his to-chan, and baseball _(the bestest sport ever!)_ , he didn't like his bedtime, when to-chan or ka-chan made him get out of the tub, or the yucky veg-ta-buls _(he had just learned the word for those yucky green things)_ to-chan made him eat. It was pretty easy to keep Takeshi content, toss him a baseball or drop him in some water and he would entertain himself for hours.

Nevertheless, Takeshi was starting to get lonely. He loved his to-chan and Ka-chan but sometimes he wished he had another kid to play with, he couldn't go to preschool like some of the other boys he played baseball with because to-chan won't let him go until he could control his powers. Witch was ridiculous! He only became a puddle half of the time ka-chan surprised him now! That should totally count right! But to-chan just gave him a weird look when he said that, so for now Takeshi was stuck at home witch was booooorrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg! He was sooooo bored... maybe ka-chan will let him play with her fishys again!  
Stumbling and running with all the grace of a drunken sailor Takeshi ran down to his mother's river and let himself melt into her waters. "Ka-chan, ka-chan, ka-chan" he chanted trying to get her attention swirling around like an excitable koi. _(yes koi are excitable lookup fish fetch)_

"What is it yam-chan?" a warm chuckle seemed to vibrate through him, her consciousness wrapping around his own "kaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaan I told you not to call me that" you could feel the pout in his voice, "but my yam-chan is my cute little yam-chan! What else am I supposed to call you?" the _warm-playful-loving-ka-chan-mother-family-blood_ feeling wrapped tighter around him.

"Kaa-chan I'm booorrreeeddd" Takeshi whined wiggling in his mothers hold. "Dose yam-chan want to come with ka-chan to meet one of her friends? She has a daughter around your age,"

"Okay, mama!"

* * *

Tsu-chan loved her ka-chan! She loved her smiles, she loved her pretty sparkles and flowers, she loved her cooking, she loved her hugs and how she was always happy to play with Tsu-chan or how she always answered her questions and if she asked mommy would not only show Tsu-chan what she was doing but how she was doing it to! Kaa-chan was her favorite person ever! But she didn't like it when her Kaa-chan would get that look in her eyes, the look she knew meant that Kaa-chan was so heartbreakingly sad. The kind of sadness that made Tsu-chan just want to bawl and curl up in the corner because it hurt! It hurt so badly when Kaa-chan tried to smile at her when her eyes were crying, and it was wrong wrong wrong!

When Tsu-chan was sad she had Kaa-chan to make her feel better and to hug the hurt away, but who hugged Kaa-chan when she was sad? Tsu-chan was a very very smart little girl. she noticed how Kaa-chan's smile would wobble when the mean ladies who lived around the corner would say things to each other whenever they passed or how Kaa-chan would sit all alone when Tsu-chan went to the park to play with the other kids, she noticed how Kaa-chan would get that wrong-wrong-WRONG! Look in her eyes when she saw the picture of that weird scary foreign man on the mantle.

Tsu-chan noticed how lonely her Kaa-chan was, how sad she looked when she saw the other Kaa-chan's talking to each other or how hard she would cry when a couple would reunite in one of her dramas. so when Kaa-chan invited fairy-san to visit Tsu-chan was ecstatic. fairy san was not only supper pretty and MAGIC fairy-san was super nice! she had saved Tsu-chan hadn't she? Mabey fairy-san would help Tsu-chan help Kaa-chan! Fairy-san would help chase away the lonely and the wrong-wrong-WRONG! From Kaa-chan's eyes, fairy's liked helping people right? So fairy-san would helpKaaa-chan and then she wouldn't be so sad!

Tsu-chan loved her Kaa-chan the mostest so she was happy to do anything she could to keep the wrong-wrong-WRONG! _AgonySadnessPainlonging_ out of her kaa-chan's eyes. And if she hid the scary man's photo, glared at the mean ladies, stopped asking to go to the park, and was more excited than she should be when fairy-san agreed to visit her Kaa-chan certainly didn't notice.

* * *

 **Shiho-Akemi: I'm always happy to help! And by name modifiers, I mean san, chan, sama, etc.**

* * *

 **A short little chapter to give some insight into the children, I hoped you liked it!**

 **You can probably expect another chapter tomorrow or by Wednesday at the latest**

 **R &R'S make me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5: Takeshi melts

**Tsuna's life has always been… odd, to put it politely. If one were to put it bluntly they would say her life is batshit insane but that has been readily evident to most everyone who has had more than a passing acquaintance with the young woman, and none have been rude enough to point that fact out yet. The idea that most of said beings being not quite human in themselves and/or are nowhere near normal would add to the oddity that is tsuna's life doesn't seem to occur to them but magical creatures and colorful combustional humans have never been famed for logic. What is logic to a creature that bends the laws of the universe on a regular basis? But back to the main point, tsuna's life has always been odd, even before she started seeing the supernatural, for how many can say that they are the reincarnation of a long dead mafia boss, ghostbuster, supernatural savvy, Messiah, vigilante, with magic powers including but not limited to a ridiculous slightly creepy and most definitely slightly precognitive instinct, instant self combustion with weird fire not fire, and ridiculously powerful charisma?** _ **(note: while Giotto and tsunami may attempt to claim that their charisma is not magical and should probably be classified as insanely bad luck any of the assorted magical creatures and occasional human caught in there arua will disagree. Any attempts to distinguish if it is in fact a magical trait have been inconclusive)**_ **Not many I can assure you, from the moment she was conceived tsuna has been odd (this was not helped by the fact that her conception itself happened on a leap year, full moon, planetary convergence, and solar eclipse.)**

* * *

Aidoru was fine.

Aidoru is fine, period, exclamation point, full stop.

...

...

Aidoru was not nervous in the slightest and anyone who tells you otherwise is a filthy filthy liar. (shut. up. darling.)

…

…

Aidoru was not nervous at all to be going over to her first human friend's house, she was not nervous to be seeing the sparkle sparkle sparkle women who her husband informed her was completely human. _(like Tsuyoshi hasn't done a background check on the woman who caught his wife's attention)_ she was not nervous to be bringing over her half-human son who hasn't quite gotten a hold of staying human when scared, and she was not nervous to be bringing a basket of homemade snacks which were vastly inferior to the food nana-sama had gifted her, she was not nervous.

…

…

At all.

…

…

…

…

* * *

The Sawada household was, normal. A bit larger than you'd expect from an upper-middle-class family but it didn't really stand out on the street of similar houses of similar colors, similar heights, and similar makes. the house wasn't ugly per say it wasn't even an ugly neighborhood but it was... boring.

There wasn't any other word for it the Sawada house was a carbon copy home with only a few details to differentiate it from its sibling. It was a lovely home with a lovely well tended to garden and it was all so perfectly normal and boring that Aidoru felt like she was going to puke. Kami she wasn't prepared for this, she had never had a **normal** human friend before and this exquisitely boring neighborhood was only emphasizing how out of her depth Aidoru was. She was centuries-old river spirit she shouldn't be intimidated by some lousy identical sickeningly normal houses.

Aidoru glared out at the identical houses making up the neighborhood willing them to try something daring them to run from her. She was an immensely powerful river spirit damn it she was not going to be cowed by a herd of creepy identical homes. The homes sat still and didn't even have the decency to at least shudder or close their windows, in the face of an enraged river spirit. They were mocking her.

What Aidoru was not aware of was the fact that non-magical human homes did not in fact have any form sentence, will, or awareness with no magic to seep in to the bones and to empower the soul of the homes, the houses were just that boring normal non-sentient houses without a pair of chicken legs or wings or even a trapped welcoming mat to launch solicitors or bothersome neighbors off the home's lawn. Unaware of the fact that the homes were not in fact mocking taunting or insulting Aidoru by showing a lack of proper respect and fear for the righteous anger of a spirit well on her way to becoming a minor kami. Aidoru narrowed her eyes and swore to herself she would teach these insolent a lesson about how to properly cower in front of- "Ka-chan I'm bored why can't we just go in already" Takeshi wined bored of watching his mother make funny faces at the houses.

Later she would show these houses true fear later after she had lunch with Nana-san. "Of course yam-chan Kaa-chan was just trying to decide when to best penalize some peasants" Aidoru cooed at her little one. Maybe she should bring yam-chan with her it could be a learning experience.

"What's a penalize and a peasant" "to penalize is to punish sweetheart and a peasant is someone who is a lowly being who is beneath you and me" Aidoru respond finally approaching the Sawadas front door.

* * *

Nana Sawada was simply delighted, she had the brightest happiest grin on her face. Her sparkles were twinkling so hard it would physically hurt to look at them the flowers blooming around her were so bright and vibrant that a rainbow would pale in comparison. Nana was glowing so brightly with happiness she hadn't even bothered to turn on the kitchen lights.

Nana sawada may not show it but she was very very lonely she hadn't seen her husband in months and the association of namori wives and mothers weren't exactly, kind, to practically single mothers. It didn't matter to them that she was relatively well off and live in a decent neighborhood, it didn't matter to them that she was in fact married, It didn't matter to them that her husband **couldn't** be at home like there husbands could, it didn't matter to them that her loving husband put aside an hour every night just to talk to nana, it didn't even matter to them that her darling husband was doing the best he could to provide for his wife and daughter even if it meant that he couldn't be there to see his daughters first steps or words.

Apparently the only thing that mattered to the shallow shallow women of namori was that her husband wasn't home that often and he was clearly foreign. to them that she was obviously a high class prostitute who sold her body to a foreign man who only cared about her and his daughter enough to send the woman child support.

Nana knew she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but it didn't mean she was deaf. It didn't mean that she didn't hear the things those awful awful woman would say about her. Nana knew she wasn't smart but that didn't mean she was blind she saw the way that the other women would walk away from her if they saw her approaching or how they would steer their children away from poor tsu-chan while whispering undoubtedly awful things about her in their ears. Nana had no friends in this town, and she was just so alone with only her daughter the little girl was her world but that didn't mean she didn't want some friends her age.

When tsu-chan had introduced her to yamamoto aidoru to her as 'fairy-san' _(god her daughter was just too cute!)_ she had been wary but hopeful, she had meet aidoru-sans husband at there restaurant. He had been nothing but polite and kind to her he had even mentioned having a son around tsu-chan's age. she had hoped that aidoru would be at least polite even if it was only for tsu-chans sake.

Aidoru has blasted past all of her expectations she was a bit quite _(the poor dear seemed to be a little shy it might explain why nana had never seen her before)_ but she had been so nice to not only tsu-chan but nana herself! She had genuinely complemented her cooking and had even asked for the recipe!

Once nana had gotten aidoru more comfortable she had been simply hilarious, making jokes about tsu-chan being a little fire spirit and nana being a kami of cooking! She had even agreed to come to visit, and she was bringing her son to play with tsu-chan!

Nana hummed happily placing a cake in the oven, right as the doorbell rang. "Tsu-chan got it kaa-san" her cute little tsu-chan called her little footsteps racing down the stairs echoing through the home. Aidoru son was going to love tsu-chan and nana was going to make her first friend in namori. This was going to be perfect nana just knew it.

* * *

This was going to be a disaster, Tsu-chan just knew it. tsu-chan didn't have nearly enough time to prepare for this, tsu-cha hadn't expected another fairy to be involved! She had carefully planned for fairy-sans visit, Tsu-chan had Kaa-san read Tsu-chan all the books owned on fairies and she had watched all the movies she could on them. Well not alllllll of them Kaa-chan had made Tsu-chan do something else after the 5th movie. Using all the carefully collected information. Tsu-chan had discovered fairies liked flowers, babies, princesses, princes, and animals and that fairies didn't like not being invited to things, there plans being f-o-i-l-e-d, and iron. She wasn't sure what the last two things were but Nana had invited the fairy so she probably wouldn't be mad and while Tsu-chan didn't have any babies princess princes or animals she had picked all the flowers she could find for fairy-san,

Everything had been going perfectly until Kaa-chan had told her that fairy-san's son was coming to! Tsu-chan hadn't invited fairy-san's son and she didn't pick enough flowers for TWO fairies! The second fairy was probably going to curse Kaa-chan to sleep until her true love kissed her but Kaa-san said thatTsuu-chans to-chan was Kaa-chan's true love, and Tsu-chan had no idea who Tsu-chan's to-chan was or where he was. Tsu-chan had no idea how Tsu-chan would find him and that meant Kaa-chan would sleep forever!

So Tsu-chan was rightfully apprehensive when the doorbell rang. Tsuu-chan got it Kaa-chan" tsunami yelled pelting down the stairs desperately praying to any higher power that the second fairy would be appeased by the flowers and not offended by the small amount.

Coming to a stop before the door tsunami took a final moment to compose herself and opened the door.

There wasn't two fairies. Fairy-san stood at the door with a perfectly normal little boy right around her age. Gapping at the smiling boy before her all tsuna could say was "your not a fairy!"

* * *

Takeshi was honestly quite startled when the girl who opened the door yelled at him. He hadn't done anything honest! He had just been standing there and the girl had shouted at him about not being a fairy, of course he isn't a fairy he was a water spirit like kaa-chan, and more importantly a boy! He would have told her just that but he knew that to-chan would get mad at him if he told anyone that he was a water spirit so he just sort of shrugged.

Blinkining the girl seemed to shake herself before responding "tsu-chan is sorry tsu-chan didn't mean to be rude it's nice to meet you fairy-sans son" the newly dubbed tsu-chan bowed before turning to takeshi's kaa-chan and **SMILING** in happiness takeshi was momentarily blinded "hi fairy-san come on in" the girl ushered them inside. mabey she was a fairy? That would explain her question, his father certainly couldn't **SMILE** like that.

Tugging on his mothers skirt he looked up at her in innocent confusion "i thought you said she was human?"

"She is sweet heart" takeshi gave his mother his first ever deadpan look "to-chan doesn't smile like that." he insisted glancing at the girl who had just run up to her mother still **SMILING** "im sure sweet heart. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to sawada-san and tsu-chan?"

"Hi my names yamamoto takeshi you can call me takeshi, it's nice to meet you." poor takeshi just wasn't prepared for two megawatt sparkle, sawada patterned smile's. Faced with two overpowered cute™ smiles all the poor overwhelmed boy could do was melt.

literally.

* * *

 **This was way longer than I expected it to be, I'm so sorry it took me this long to write.**

* * *

 **Writing from tsuna's perspective at this age is surprisingly difficult.**


End file.
